Royal Ophelian Navy
The Royal Navy of the Kingdom of Ophelia is among the strongest on the plane of Midgard. With a grand fleet of ships and rigidly disciplined officers, the navy protects Ophelia's sea lanes and pursues pirates and other aquatic threats. They were greatly weakened by the war with the Nereid Empire, but have resurged since the Empire's collapse. History When the Kingdom of Ophelia was founded some of the simple river and fishing ships of the region were utilized to help transport their military forces around the new kingdom to fight off threats. After a time some of these vessels were commissioned to permanently serve the monarchy as military vessels, and others were constructed, eventually being armed with ballistae or catapults. As time went on, Ophelia's might grew, and with increased sea trade, an increase in naval military might was also needed. The monarchy comissioned greater military vessels, and began arming them with cannons and muskets in addition to the ballisae, bows, and catapults. Twice the Royal Ophelian Navy has suffered heavy losses that set its numbers back. First, when the Pisces Empire invaded, and second when the Nereid Empire started striking. Both of these events showed what outside might could hold against the RON, and saw the sinking of many vessels, some of them irreplacable galleons. With the Nereid Empire's collapse and the expansionistic ideas of Lord Protector Kaynen Regibrook, the Royal Ophelian Navy saw a resurgance of power, and spread out across the seas, bringing Ophelia's might back to the seas. Organization The Royal Navy's rigid organization focuses on its own system of ranks and command, with a certain level of independence from most of the land-bound military forces and lords. Sea Marshall, the highest rank available within the Royal Ophelian Navy, currently held by George Corwell. The Sea Marshall is also one of the highest military authorities in Ophelia, reporting directly to the Queen herself. Admiral, the second greatest rank a naval man can achieve in Ophelia. Currently there are four Admirals within the Ophelian Navy, one for each cardinal direction. The West Admiral, Bohemond Levone, is tasked with Ophelia's domestic defense, the North Admiral, Baldwin Corwell, stops vikings, Heretics, and Sea Monsters from the Northlands, the South Admiral, Hugh Levant, battles pirates and defends the southern colonies, and the East Admiral, Aldritch Delphine, helps with colonization in and around Gama Nueve, and hunts for Nereids. Commodore, the middle range of ship command within the Navy, which has command of not only a fine ship but also a number of lesser vessels. Captain, the lowest rank a sailor can have while still commanding a ship. Officers, either elevated from the ranks of the common sailors or fresh graduates from the Academy. Non-officer Sailors, the lowest rank among the Navy, usually commoners who either volunteered for a steady job or were pressed in to service in a port town. Academy Brienne contains the Royal Ophelian Naval Academy, where many young nobles have trained to become officers in the Ophelian Navy. Notable Ships There are many ships in the service to the Royal Ophelian Navy. Some of them are detailed here. ''The Regalia'' The galleon commanded by the West Admiral, previously the vessel of George Corwell, before he became Sea Marshall of Ophelia.'' '''The Regalia ''spends most of its time anchored in Brienne, coordinating the smaller vessels that patrol the rivers of Ophelia. '''Captain - Admiral Bohemond Levone, the West Admiral of the Royal Ophelian Navy. First Mate - Quartermaster - Navigator - Priest - ''The Relentless'' One of the fastest and most powerful vessels in Ophelia's service, The Relentless is a thirty-cannon warship that has chased down numerous pirate ships and even helped sink a Nereidic leviathan. Captain - Comodore Clayton Sedgmoor, a dour man with a strong sense of law and justice. Comodore Sedgmoor commands absolute obedience from his crew, and is absolutely remorseless towards any pirates he comes across. First Mate - Sir Malcolm Fortright, a paladin from Ealtrong. Boatswain - Quartermaster - Navigator - Priest - Father Aramis, whose main task is giving last rites to the pirates Comodore Sedgmoore captures before they are executed. ''The Angelfeather'' The Angelfeather is one of the most beautiful vessels in the Ophelian Navy, though it is also quite powerful. The key to the galleon's power is the five paladins among the crew, more than any other single ship in the Navy. Captain - Sir Theodore Havensbrook, strongest of the five paladins aboard The Angelfeather. First Mate - Niles Bosworth, another paladin. Boatswain - Quartermaster - Navigator - Priest - Father Ignatio, from Ealtrong, who originally served The Order. ''Isabelle's Sword'' One of the oldest ships still sailing for the Royal Navy, Isabelle's Sword is a trireme without a single cannon on it. It does however contain several ballistae and many bows and crossbows. The prow is also powerfully built, capable of piercing the side of another vessel. Captain - Montblanc Renford. First Mate - Pongo, a Sea Islander who rose up in the ranks of Isabelle's Sword until he was first mate. He is fiercely loyal to Ophelia, a place he has never been. Priest - Category:Ophelia Category:Incomplete